


NicoB X Save point-chan

by Cyclonestar



Category: NicoB - Fandom
Genre: Hardcore yaoi/hetero/objectsexual thingy, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 19:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5260814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyclonestar/pseuds/Cyclonestar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a joke based on Nico's livestream! Please don't hurt me!</p>
            </blockquote>





	NicoB X Save point-chan

**Author's Note:**

> Spelling errors are intentional.

I can feel the breeze going through my hair. However, I was inside. I don't know where I was. I was just in some strange place. I looked like a metroid reject and everything was side scrolling. And thus, it appeared.  
A giant t rex with a chainsaw accompanied by Aki-Chan chasing Morishige!  
"NYAAAH!" Morishige runs like a penguin on cocain.  
Yes, I am just stalling, let's get to the hardcore stuff.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Nico turns the corner to see Billy.  
"Huh?" Billy turns to see Nico and he tilts his head in a kawaii anime style "Nicoo!!"  
Billy spread out his arms and ran to Nico. It was so long since the two have been apart.  
"Gaah!" But Nico thought said seperation was a good thing so he ran away.  
Nico ran until he found a dead end.  
"Oh no! He's coming!" Nico screamed.  
"Come inside." He hears a voice.  
"What?" Nico looks up to see save point-chan.  
"Come inside me." Save point chan said.  
"Okay." Nico climbed inside of save point-chan to hide from Billy.  
"Oh god, you're so tight!" Nico yelled.  
Then Pepsiman came and took over the world. *insert laughtrack here*  
THAT'S SO NICO WILL BE RIGHT BACK!

**Author's Note:**

> Did you enjoy that Nico? Please be sure to leave a comment and kudos to my work. This profile purely creates parody fanfics such as my other WIP project and my failed Dangan Ronpa fanfiction with intentionally forced drama.
> 
> By the way Nico, the stream were discussing if you could play the Higurashi visual novel, Chaos head visual novels or the Fate/Stay Night visual novels whenever you're low on games so please keep that in mind when you don't know what to play. Also, Rewrite? They're very good games that you'll be sure to enjoy if you liked Steins;Gate. Btw, Fate/Stay night has a version with the hentai scenes can be switched off and the others are sex scene free so you don't need to worry about needing to censor stuff.  
> Here are some screenshots:  
> http://www.vgmonline.net/wp-content/uploads/album-cover.jpg  
> https://machokana.files.wordpress.com/2014/08/game-cover.jpg  
> http://kazamatsuri.org/content/images/2014/Oct/Rewrite_Harvest_Festa_Picture.jpg  
> https://kakeracomplex.files.wordpress.com/2012/09/higurashi-group.jpg
> 
> If you don't want visual novels to play, I suggest Life is Strange and 1bitheart. Those games are great.
> 
> I'd also like to thank you Nico, thank to you, I got into many franchises such as Persona, Zero escape and pixel horror Rpg maker games(Ib, Witch's house, etc.)so I'm very grateful you got me in to such wonderful series.


End file.
